Operation McAbby
by NeonHappiness
Summary: What happens when you average insecure Timothy McGee's younger sister tries to bring him and a specail forensic scientist togeather?
1. Chapter 1

Ok, so this is my very first story, so enjoy! It takes place a few weeks after Legend Part 2.

p.s. It's McAbby, if you haven't noticed yet!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Please Tim! I haven't been there in months!" Sara begged

It had been 2 entire weeks since Sara had first asked her brother, Timothy McGee, to go with him to work. Sara had always loved the NCIS headquarters, and not to mention her brother's co-workers. She couldn't see why Timothy wouldn't take her.

"Ugh, Sara, I don't see why you wanna go back to NCIS so much! The only reason I let you go there in the first place was because you were involved in a crime! Gibbs probably won't even let you visit if I asked!" McGee explained as he was straightening his tie.

Sara crossed her arms and pouted "It's so not fair! I mean you ALWAYS take your girlfriends to work! Why can't you take me? I'm not a baby anymore!"

Tim stopped fixing his coat and looked at his younger sister "When did I ever take any of my girlfriends to work Sara?"

"You took a rather lovely Goth forensic scientist by the name of Abby!" Sara smirked. She had remembered every detail of everyone on Team Gibbs, especially Abby. Sara had a lot of fun telling her all the embarrassing moments that Timmy had when he was younger. But, it was just as fun hearing all the funny stories that Abby had on McGee though.

"You know that Abby doesn't count Sara!" Agent McGee said sternly as he was picking up his coffee.

"Well why doesn't she count? I actually liked her best of ALL your girlfriends Tim! She didn't have to dump you!" Sara teased as her brother headed out the front door.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((--------------------------&------------------------------))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

'Ugh thank god I didn't let her come to work with me!' McGee thought as he strides towards his black Porsche "Oh, well I guess I was a little bit harsh on her, it's not like she was trying to be mean or anything. " he said to himself as he had grasped his right hand on the sleek black handle on the car door , making it open. As Tim pondered on this thought, he had stepped inside of his car, only to see his sibling sitting in the passenger seat waiting for him.

"So does this mean I get to go visit NCIS?" Sara pleaded, with puppy dog eyes

###################################################################################

"Dinozzo, you're late!"

"Sorry Boss! I was on a coffee run!" the young agent said as he was setting down his belongings on the extremely messy desk that lay before him. Tony had then sat back in his leather wheelie chair, only to notice that he was the only agent (besides Gibbs) that was at NCIS. "Looks like I'm not the only one late Boss! Ziva and Probie aren't even here yet!"

"No, Ziva is in Abby's lab, Tony!"

"Why is she down there? Shouldn't she be up here? You know, working?"

The silver haired man gazed up from his files and at his cocky senior agent

"How do you know she isn't working down there, Tony?"

"Uhmmm….." For the first time of the day, Anthony DiNozzo was actually stumped

While Gibbs and Tony where having their morning "conversation" Tim had managed to seek his sister into the NCIS building, and to the elevator.

"Now listen to me Sara" the older McGee ordered "I don't want to have to hear Abby complaining to me later on that you were disrupting her, or annoying her, or- "

"Let me guess, blabbing on about how perfect of a couple you two would make? Or is it that you still are trying to find a date through ?" Sara giggled while sipping her Raspberry iced tea

Tim playfully shoved his younger sis to the side, so he could hit the button that had a small "#3" printed in black on it. "Not funny Sara, and for the last time, Abby and I are just friends"

"That's not all you want to be!" Sara said in a sing song voice

"Meh, you just be quiet, ok? And don't even think about bring up this conversation, young lady!"

Sara handed the CAF-POW that was currently in her hand to her brother "Alright, gosh you're so strict!"

As Sara had begun say that sentence, the elevator doors opened at floor #2, in which Ducky had entered. "Ah, good morning my young Timothy! As well to you even younger Sara"

"Oh, ! You're so charming!" the collage girl gushed as she smiled at the older medical examiner "See Timmy! Why can't you be like him? Girls love charming men!"

"Oh, and you would totally know, being 19 years old!" Timothy shot back sarcastically,

"Ugh, 19 years old or 25 years old, girls will always especially like certain things in a guy, and charm is one of them, right Ducky?"

"Well, in my past experience, it usually depended on the girl! Now, would you mind introducing me to this young woman?" the doctor questioned as he looked over to Special Agent McGee

"Oh, trust me Duck, you don't need to be introduced to her-" Sara smirked while shooting a devious glare at her brother

"Well, then I must already know her! Timothy, would it happen to be-"

That very millisecond, the gleaming elevator doors pulled apart, revealing the gleaming lights in the hallway to the forensics lab, or as Tim liked to call it, heaven

The Probie was never so relieved to hear "Plastic Death" booming throughout the contained room. Even just the sight of the sliding doors that belonged to Abby's lab made him feel like love sick puppy.

As the two siblings raced their way over and into Abby's lab , Tim could smell the angelic goth's amazing perfume of gunpowder and roses. Man, if it wasn't her sleek, jet black pig tails that turned Tim McGee on, then it was her happy -go-luck attitude toward everything. He still couldn't believe he blew it with her , that was 6 years ago though. Yup, 6 long, lonely years of watching helplessly at the sidelines while Abby just did her thing, and then at the end of the day, crying silently as the dark goddess walked off on another date with another faceless man.

"TIMMY! YOU'RE HERE!" the Goth chick squealed as she jumped off her metal counter, landing on the ground with a loud thump.

"Morning McGee" Ziva is pleasantly as she stood next to Abby on her right side, playing with a pocket knife.

"Hello girls! You remember my younger sister, Sara, right Abbs?" McGee smiled goofily as he placed the CAF-POW next to her computer .

"Absolutely McGee!" Abby exclaimed while rushing over to Sara to welcome her with a "Abby sized" hug. "Aw! It's great to see you too Abby! I missed your energy while I was up at collage!"

"Oh my gosh! How's collage? Any cute guys up there?" the sugar high scientist exclaimed

" 2 words for you - HELL YEA!"

"Well, I'm glad you are enjoying your time up at the university, Sara" the wavy haired Israeli commented

Tim felt completely invisible at the moment. With the three females chatting and chatting, that left him the perfect chance to just sit back and drool over his dream girl. McGee wasn't sure how much time had passed by, until the phone on Abby's desk start ringing . He took a quick glace at the time on his vintage Rolex watch, supprized that he had been down there for a little over a half an hour. "Well, I better get upstairs, before Gibbs devours me alive! C'mon Ziva!"

"Ok! I'll come down and visit as soon as I can! Bye Sara, Abs!" Ziva hollard as she briskly strolled over to the elevator, holding the door open for one of her fellow partners

"Uhm, bye Abby…" Special Agent McGee stuttered as he entered the metal shaft, winking at the Goth right before to doors closed.

"Sara, this is kind of just a question out of the blue, but did your brother just _wink _at me?"

The brunette patted her brothers suppose to be girlfriend "Yea…can I just mention that I was the one that got the better side of my parents genetics?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, so! Here is the 2****nd**** chapter of Operation McAbby! Thanks for all the awesome reviews!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_DING!_

As the Jr. Field agent and Mussed liaison emerged from the infamous elevator, Gibbs had already been waiting for some time now and was starting to get a little pissed. "Where were you McGee?" the former marine asked in a gruff, cold voice.

"Oh, sorry boss! I was down in Abby's lab, thought I would drop off a fresh Caf-Pow"

Truth is honest, Gibbs didn't really care about where McGee was, and all he really wanted to know was what the hell he was doing. McGee could be down in Abby's lab for an entire year, for all he cared! That was as long as didn't break any of the rules, which of course, a Probie like McGee would never do. "What took you so long, McGee?"

"Uhmmm, well, I kind of accidently-"

"Accidently what Tim?!? And I want a straight answer!"

"I brought my sister to NCIS" the Probie had cringed so that he would be prepared for when Gibbs had brought his hand to give him a classic yet powerful "Gibbs-slap". But strangely enough, McGee didn't even feel a tap on his head. Timothy had opened h is eyes, only to find that his teammates where already gearing up and heading to the elevator. McGee was still completely dazed, and not to mention confused, but he managed to grab his backpack and stumble over to the group of agents waiting for him.

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**#*#**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

Sara McGee and Abigail Scuito had clicked together better than peanut butter and jelly, chocolate and vanilla, nerds and geeks and so on! Call it what you may, but the main point was that they were extremely close. Not like Tony and McGee close, but like a mini-me and twice-my-size close. Even minutes after Tim had left the lab, they had already started telling each other about all the funny and embarrassing things they had on the one and only, Timothy McGee.

"Wait, Abs, did I tell you about that one time when Tim had a fake date to his junior prom?" the younger McGee blurted out, while she was sipping away at a Caf – Pow.

"Wait, did I just hear the words fake, date, and prom?!?" Abby squealed as she was running an AFIS test on the dead Petty Officer's finger prints.

"Uh-huh! He got asked to the prom by some Ann Marie cheerleader who wore J Lo Glow"

"But I thought it was supposed to be the GUY who asks the GIRL to prom!"

"That's what I thought too! Anyway, so the chick asked Tim, well since my older brother is such a gentlemen, he accepted. Turns out, he ended up getting ditched."

Abby couldn't believe what she was hearing. What kind of sick person would ever want to ditch a guy like her Timmy? Actually, he wasn't necessarily hers, but still he was her very best friend! "Aw, poor McGee! What happened next?"

"Um, let's see…Oh! He said that he was a complete loner and that he was never going to fall in love unless God had sent down a miracle." Sara said in a dramatic tone of voice, while she was playing with chemicals in the lab. "So, Abby, what was your prom like?"

"Erm, I showed up with my date, I had refreshments, I danced, I kissed, and I partied?" Abby was silently trying to avoid the real question. It wasn't that she was shy or anything, she just didn't really like prom all that much. She found it way too flashy and princess-y, and anyway who the heck would want to win prom queen any way? Abigail could not see the point of winning prom queen.

Sara laughed at Abby's description of her "prom". Most women would start blabbing and blabbing as soon as the heard the word prom. But not Abby, which was one of the reasons Sara, had loved her. She wasn't like you average girl next door, or your calm sad Goth. Abby Scuito was something completely new and original. Sara couldn't blame her older brother for loving her; I mean its like would be like not loving pistachios! And the given fact that Tim was still trying online dating services, made her mission even the more important. Because seriously, what kind of Special Agent actually uses online dating, I mean come on! "Hey Abby, can I ask you something?" Sara questioned while searching her bag for her English Lit. text book.

"Absolutely! Shoot!" the Goth replied, just as her computer beeped

"Umm, what kind of relationship do you have my brother?"

Abigail's eyes slowly moved up, only to meet a rather smug smirk coming from the sophomore collage girl in front of her. "Depends, do you want the truth, or just an improvised excuse to that question" she joked; only hoping that it would side track their conversation.

"I'm smarter than that sweetie. Way smarter."

"I guess you could say that we have a normal relationship, like Jenny and Gibbs did!" stated the forensic scientist while punching in a few code numbers into her hard drive

"Wait, didn't Jenny and Gibbs like date though?" Sara prodded, trying to get somewhere with their conversation

"Yea, they dated back before even I worked here"

And there was Sara's answer. It wasn't very clear, but she knew she could straighten things out in a matter of minutes, that is with the help of the one and only Tony Dinozzo and Ziva David. "Thanks Scuito! I'm gonna go get some coffee, I'll be back in 10"

"Cool, bring me back a Caf Pow while you're at it!" Abby hollered after Sara. Little did Sara know that she actually did slim to no progress with Operation McAbby. "Cute kid thinks that she's smart enough to figure out Timmy and me out, she's gonna have to a lot harder."

"Really Abs? Do I really need to try harder" questioned the confident college student, as she was secretly watching a live feedback of Abby's lab, on her cell phone. "hmm, now what should I do for Timothy?" Sara thought out loud.

"Well, you can start out by telling me why the heck you're spying on my Abby!" mumbled an protective voice which belonged to no other but Seth Scuito


End file.
